Destiny Calls
Destiny Calls is a half hour Wiki Channel original series that follows a popular cheerleader girly-girl named Destiny, who has a secret: She is an alien from another dimension. The series was picked up for a pilot September 3, 2015,http://wikichannel.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:47627 and a contract for the series was made and approved September 4, 2015http://wikichannel.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:47908. The series premiered November 9, 2015. In 2015, the show was nominated for the Wiki Channel Awards, under the category Total Hype. Overview The show follows a high school sophomore named Destiny Lyn, a popular girly-girl, head cheerleader who could be "perfect", except for one thing: she's not. She's actually an magical alien teenage girl from another dimension who can shoot pink but deadly lasers from her eyeballs and hands. Destiny hates that being an alien gets in the way of her social life. When she could be out there, at parties, taking selfies all the time, she's stuck in there, at home, training to be normal and blend in yet save lives when needed. Destiny has lot's of friends, but her best friend, Shelby, is the most special. She is the only one who suspects something weird of Destiny. Destiny struggles to keep her true identity and before life a secret from her friends, while saving them from evil, but staying up-to-date on Chatter. Characters Main Characters Recurring Characters Kali Rocha as Dahlia Lyn Dahlia is Destiny, Dilan, and Dawn's mother. She is (as described by Destiny) "Way to overprotective to let me live an actual life". Dahlia cares very much about her kids, especially Destiny, because of her secret. But Dilan and Dawn seem to be annoyed that they don't get as much attention as Destiny, despite how much Dahlia tries to prove them wrong. When Dahlia was younger, she had a friend who dreamed of having kids and having their names all start with a "p". Dahlia later stopped being her friend because she became snottier, and she decided to marry someone who's name started with a "d" and have her kids' names all start with a "d" too, just to show off to her ex-friend. Benjamin King as Danny Lyn Danny is Destiny's father. He is a fireman, and he loves his job. He loves to play basketball, and he is good at it. He wants to train Dilan to play basketball like him, but Dilan is more of a "couch guy". His daughter Dawn seems to be more of into basketball than Dilan, but Danny doesn't even want to try teaching her. He wants all his kids to be "fit and active". Danny loves to interfere with the lives of the kids, and he is very overprotective of Destiny, especially when it comes to boys. He is very smart, and has answers to almost everything. He cares a lot about his kids, especially Destiny, which again, Dawn and Dilan are annoyed by, but he denies that Destiny is his favorite. Liza McDonald as Phoebe Hazlewood Phoebe was the best friend of Shelby, before Destiny moved to Earth. Shelby and Phoebe still seem to hang out a lot, and Destiny is a little bit jealous, but she remains cheerful. Phoebe and Destiny have a lot in common, so Shelby thinks they shouldn't fight, although she understands why they aren't friends. Phoebe is a rich girl, and she loves fashion. She is bubbly, sometimes snooty, and is very social, just not as popular as Destiny. She is on the cheer leading squad, but Destiny tries to avoid her as much as possible. Ever since Destiny moved and Shelby started hanging with her, she feels like a third wheel. But she's okay with it on the outside, but on the inside all she wants to do is get rid of Destiny and get Shelby back. Series Overview Episodes Season 1 Season 1 Contract Trivia * The series was originally going to air November 13, but was later changed to November 9. * Jonah was originally going to be played by Keith Hernandez, but Keith was cast in RockDaly so the role was given to John Brenton. References Category:StarfireButterfly's Projects Category:Shows Category:Destiny Calls